


Of Sushi and Train Cars

by JediDiplomat



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finishes up his tour in England and Jensen joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sushi and Train Cars

“How can you stand to eat that crap?” Jensen asked, as he watched Steve pick up another piece of sushi and pop it into his mouth.

“It's good, for grocery store sushi at least,” Steve replied. “You should try it.”

“No thanks, I hate fish,” Jensen retorted.

Steve laughed, “you hate being public and on the train too, and you did that.”

Jensen grumbled and took another bit of his sandwich. “That's different,” he said. “That was giving into you and hoping to have sex sometime in the next millinum.”

Steve grinned, “I love the UK and London is fantastic. We can do some shopping, eat in some great restaurants, drink in some authentic pubs. If we get really desperate we can bus in the Underground.”

Jensen groaned, “oh my god, you're gonna make me a tourist aren't you?”

Steve laughed, “yep and we're not staying in any of those fancy hotels either. We'll be incognito staying in a tiny little B&B. Don't worry,” he said at the look of horror on Jensen's face. “I'll make sure we get our own bathroom at least.”

Jensen wasn't even sure how this whole thing started. He had a few weeks off and Steve was going over to the UK for a tour and another convention. Jensen laughed, but he was glad all his fans loved Steve in his own right. Steve had asked Jensen to come along. He'd absolutely refused to be anywhere there was a convention, neither Riley nor Steve were big enough to save him from some of those overly enthusiastic fangirls.

Steve had laughed and then suggested that he fly into Birmingham and they could take the train down to London for a few days. Jensen didn't know why he couldn't just go straight to London, but Steve had said he loved the train. Jensen personally thought it was to exorcise the last bit of Chris from Steve's life. Besides, Steve had said, he loved Birmingham almost as much as he loved London and wanted to show Jensen all the places Jensen never saw being a top celebrity.

Jensen caved, just like he usually did when it came to Steve and now he was staring at a tiny room with one big bed that took up most of it. “Where's the rest of the room?” he asked.

Steve laughed and tossed his bag and guitar into a corner. “How much do you need? We'll just be sleeping in it.”

Jensen pulled his bag into the room and noticed they barely had enough room to shut the door. “Seriously, this designed by midgets?”

Steve shook his head and then kissed Jensen, “I just wanted you close,” he said, kissing him again.

Jensen smiled. “Yeah? Well, we might be able to do close.”

Steve grinned, “Figured you wouldn't mind it once I explained. No one would think you were in a hotel like this. I like the atmosphere.”

“You're a helpless romantic,” Jensen said with a chuckle, kissing him. “Good thing I like romantics,” he said, giving Steve a small push onto the bed. He tried to follow only his foot got stuck in the strap of Steve's guitar case and he missed the bed and landed on the suitcases, barely missing the guitar.

Steve's face appeared above him, laughing, “You all right?”

“Made by midgets,” Jensen grumbled.

Steve laughed, and gave him a hand up, helping him to untangle his feet and drop down beside him. “Think the bed's big enough,” he said with a smile.

“Pretty comfy too, hope the springs are good,” Jensen said, moving so he could start to unbutton the godawful pink shirt with flowers that they'd all worn at least once. “Get you a new shirt at that tshirt shop I saw an ad for the way here.”

“What's wrong with this shirt? I like it,” Steve said as Jensen pushed it off his shoulders.

“I know,” Jensen said, nipping at his collarbone. “Just think we could get you some awesome tshirts so you don't have to wear it anymore.”

Steve's hands tightened around Jensen's shoulders as Jensen nipped and licked his way down Steve's body. “But this shirt looks good on me.”

“Burlap looks good on you,” Jensen muttered, his fingers now working on Steve's jeans.

“That would be you,” Steve said with a chuckle, flipping them over and working on Jensen's tshirt. “you're the one that looks good in just about anything.” Jensen sucked in a breath as Steve sucked at Jensen's Adam's apple.

“N-not true,” Jensen said, “short little legs, seriously.” he said, “finding pants are a bitch.”

Steven laughed and groped Jensen through his jeans, making Jensen pant. “this might be why you can't find pants.”

“It gets bigger the longer you play with it,” Jensen said with a laugh.

“I've noticed,” Steve retorted with a grin, undoing Jensen's pants and sliding them and his underwear down. Steve kissed his hip as his hand closed around Jensen's cock. “Wonder just how much I can make you beg.”

Jensen bucked up into the warm heat. He wished Steve would use his mouth but the fucker liked to tease him first. Always wanted to see him come apart before he could orgasm. Jensen never would have figured Steve for a kinky fucker, but he was. “This mean, I have to take you to Soho and the sex shops?”

Steve laughed and Jensen shivered as he licked a line up Jensen's hip, just missing his cock. “I'm game if you are. I know you're all weirded out by them.”

“Am not!” Jensen retorted, propping himself up on his elbows.

Steve chuckled again, and Jensen almost forgot what he was arguing about as Steve started to pump his cock slowly. “You are. It's cute.”

“I am a lot of things Carlson, but cute ain't one of them.” Jensen said, and then flopped onto the bed as Steve finally took him in his mouth. Fuck, Jensen loved this. He loved blowjobs in general, almost more than sex, which he was never revealing to anyone ever, and Steve was damn near the top of his list. Certainly better than any woman he'd ever been with.

There was movement and then Jensen almost yelped as cold air hit his dick. He glanced over and his brain almost short circuited as he saw Steve prepping himself. “Jesus, yer killin' me.”

Steve grinned, “you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no!”

Steve laughed as he impaled himself on Jensen's cock, “good, because I was pretty sure it wasn't going to happen.”

Jensen pulled him down for a rough kiss, finding a rhythm and just reveling being with a man that actually wanted him back. Being with a guy that made him laugh and understood when he sometimes just needed a night in. Not wanting anything from him, but his heart. Jensen had a sneaky suspicion what he was feeling was perilously close to love and couldn't care less.

Steve collapsed next to him breathing hard. “You are totally cute.”

Jensen threw a pillow at him, “am not.” but there was a huge smile on his face as he said it.

Once they woke up and cleaned up, Jensen declared he was starving and since this whole thing was Steve's idea, he damn well better find him some food. Steve laughed and threw his boxers at him, mumbling about elitist actors and not being his fucking PA. Steve still obligingly asked the receptionist at the hotel for a great steak place and they ended up in a pub not far from their hotel.

Steve grinned flirted with the waitress a bit as they were seated and Jensen sat back and watched. Jensen loved it when Steve did this, turned on the charm and made everyone forget that Jensen ever existed. Gave Jensen a thrill to know he'd be the one that was taking this man home. The one that pretty much every woman wanted when they got a taste of that charm. The way Steve could tell a story and make you feel as if he really was interested in you. Jensen ordered the steak and Steve ordered the curry chicken. Jensen shook his head, “you're really not from Texas.”

Steve laughed, “not even a little. Chris tried hard to beat it into me, but--” he shrugged and Jensen grinned.

“Well, now y'all got a little Texas in ya, so maybe it'll work better this time.”

Steve laughed again. “Doubt it, but we'll see.”

They closed the pub down and wobbled back to the hotel laughing and singing. Jensen was more than a little jealous that even drunk Steve could sing in tune. Steve laughed and Jensen realized he'd said it out loud.

“Lots of practice,” Steve said, slinging an arm around Jensen and kissing him in the street. “People like to buy me shots and then expect me to play good, well, good, whatever for them.”

Jensen grinned, “They don't give you tequila do they?”

Steve frowned, “sometimes, especially your fangirls. I dunno why they think I drink it, it makes me violent.”

“Except when it makes you mushy,” Jensen said with a grin.

“Yeah, then,” Steve said, as they fumbled with the keys. It didn't help that Steve refused to remove his hands from around Jensen while he fiddled with the key in the lock. They finally fell through the door and giggled like idiots until the night person came up and hushed them. Stifling their giggles, they made their way up to their room where Jensen proceeded to strip Steve down and show him just how much he likes Steve's mushy side.

“ugh,” Jensen said, dropping his sunglasses onto his nose. “Who's bright idea was it to use the underground?”

Steve grinned, “it's better than walking to Oxford street.”

Jensen shook his head, “you are such a fuckin' girl.” he grumbled. Damn he didn't like admitting he couldn't drink like he used to.

That did get a laugh out of Steve, “I'm not the one that took over hour to do his hair this morning.”

Jensen gave him the finger and got a huff from an old woman sitting next to him, which made him blush and apologize to her. Steve almost fell over laughing, “c'mon, I'll even buy you sissy coffee.”

Jensen let Steve lead him around and he had to admit it was fun. Steve hadn't lied and no one stopped him in the street and asked for an autograph or a picture. They wandered down Oxford Street mostly taking in the sites and smells. Jensen did get a Mind the Gap tshirt for Jared and another one for Sandy that was a take off on the iPod commercials because he knew she was gonna laugh herself sick.

They wondered off Oxford, and Jensen dragged Steve into Forbidden Planet. Steve grinned as Jensen picked up the Watchmen graphic novel and didn't even make fun of him when he stared at the Lord of the Rings figures trying not to buy one right there.

Steve grinned and ducked into a guitar shop in the music area. Jensen had a sneaky suspicion Steve had a plan and was trying to distract him, but that was fine. Jensen would let Steve has his masterful plan, whatever it was.

Jensen stared at the guitars his fingers itching. His own was a pawn shop reject he'd gotten while working on Days. Like Riley he wanted something to do between takes and he wasn't much of a gamer until Jared had come along and there was only so much he could read before his eyes crossed. He'd never bothered to get a better one. There wasn't much point, it wasn't as if he was a real guitarist or anything, he just fiddled.

Jensen gave Steve a sheepish smile as Steve caught him staring at one of the acoustic guitars. Steve winked at him and then started talking to the guy behind the counter. Jensen wandered over to one of the acoustic guitars. It didn't look a lot better than his beat up pawn shop one. With a glance over at Steve and the counter guy, he gently took it off its stand and strummed the strings. It sounded a helluva lot better than it looked. He picked out a few chords, just using his fingers to strum. He'd bet good money this one wouldn't have problems with the fret buzz all the damn time.

Jensen looked up to see Steve and the shop owner watching him. He blushed and put the guitar back, careful that he didn't break it. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“S'all right. Always better to try out a guitar before you buy it.” The owner replied.

“I'm um, I have a guitar. I'm not a musician like he is.” Jensen said.

“So? Yer friend was telling me about yours. No wonder yer not a musician from the state of it. That one you were holding is a champ. Been around the world a few times. Got a few miles on it but still in fine shape. Would serve you better than the one you have, if'n I do say.”

“But I don't play,” Jensen protested, glancing at Steve for help. He was only dating a musician he wasn't actually one.

Steve smiled at him fondly. “We'll take it,” he said, pulling out his credit card. Jensen stared at him as if he was crazy. Steve was comfortably off sure, but he didn't have to do this. Steve winked at him, “you can make it up to me later.” At Jensen's blush, Steve laughed and took the guitar in its hard case and a extra set of strings from the owner.

Jensen was still gaping at him when Steve halted and groaned. Jensen frowned and looked around. They were at some intersection. Jensen wasn't even sure he could find his way back to Oxford Street. “Steve?”

“It's gone,” Steve said, and if Jensen didn't know better he'd say Steve was pouting.

“What is?” Jensen asked.

“Dinner,” Steve replied.

“Oh,” Jensen said, “what was it?”

Steve shook his head, “just a place I used to go to all the time.”

Jensen gave him a suspicious look, “this the sushi place you were always raving about?”

Steve shrugged, “looks like you're off the hook though. Place isn't here anymore.”

“There was a place on Oxford street. Looked pretty popular, there were enough people going inside and we could sit and people watch for a bit.” Jensen said, knowing the longer he stayed in one place the longer he'd be in danger of being noticed. It would be worth it though, and he could turn on the charm too.

“You hate sushi,” Steve said with a frown.

“Yeah, well, maybe you can make me like it,” Jensen replied, trying not to blush at the look Steve was giving him.

“Just down the street huh?”

Jensen chuckled, “yeah, and then I overheard there was a band playing at Zaavi. Free. I mean if you can put the ego in check long enough to listen to someone else.”

Steve laughed, “Just don't run off with the singer.”

“Been there, done that,” Jensen said. “not as good as you'd think.” He pulled Steve close and kissed him.

Steve slung an arm around Jensen shoulders and dragged him back toward Oxford street. “C'mon, lets get a little Cali in ya.”

They found the place with little trouble and true to Jensen's word it was pretty crowded, which made Jensen uncomfortable but seemed to delight Steve. Jensen just hoped that Jared's patented if there are loads of people you know it's good mentality would hold across the pond. Steve grabbed two trays and filled them high with all sorts of sushi. Jensen eyed him suspiciously but there was enough of the vegetarian type that Jensen was mollified. That and Steve was taking him out for burgers tomorrow.

They paid and managed to get a small table just outside the restaurant. “here,” Steve said, holding one of the little tiny sushi roll things out to Jensen. “try it.”

Jensen frowned but nipped the sushi out of Steve's fingers, enjoy the little gasp Steve let out. It wasn't bad, had a spicy, salty taste to it, but he figured that was from the soy sauce and the green stuff Steve was adding to the soy. “not bad,” Jensen admitted.

Steve grinned, “try the tuna. It's less slimey than the salmon.”

Jensen didn't even ask why Steve was bothering to eat anything slimy as in his experience things tended to be bad when you did, but he dutifully took a small roll with a bit of red fish in it, dipped it into the small bucket of soy and wasabi before popping it into his mouth.

It wasn't nearly what he expected. Tuna from his own experience was stuff that came out of a can and was usually pretty damn gross when put on bread. In fact there was very little he liked tuna in but this was pretty good. He chewed and swallowed and stuck his tongue out at Steve's know it all expression. “You totally didn't know I'd like it,” Jensen grumbled.

Steve laughed, “I so did. You're an open book, Jensen.”

“Am not!” Jensen retorted, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue again.

Steve laughed harder, “You are, but it's all right. Not everyone bothers to open it.”

Jensen felt a good grin come over him. One he'd be making fun of Jared for having on his face after talking to Sandy. “Be my date for the wedding?” he blurted out.

“Which wedding? I hope you're not saying yours because I don't remember getting a ring.” Steve said with a grin.

“Jared's. This isnt....its not a see how over you I am, because one he had no idea I was ever into him, and two I am but I want you there. As my date. Cuz I want people to know about us.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What happened to not wanting to be the next Rupert Everett?”

“That hasn't changed,” Jensen said, “what you and I do in our bedroom is between us and no one else, but I want to show you off. I want to--” he stopped, he was screwing this up and he wasn't even sure what this was. He just needed Steve to come with him to the wedding, to sit in the pew while he was paired off with one of Sandy's friends and just be there. He wanted to dance with Steve later and not care what anyone thought. That's what he wanted, only he wasn't exactly sure how to make Steve see that or even where it came from.

Steve reached over and took his hand. “Ok, sure I'll come. Was planning on it anyway if only to keep you in line.”

“Like I need it,” Jensen retorted.

“Oh trust me, I've seen you in action. You definitely need it.”

As Jensen took another bite of sushi, he thought that the warm feeling in his chest wasn't just from the wasabi. 


End file.
